


Dance With Me Tonight

by georgiehensley



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Imagine your OTP, a tidbit of slash but it's mainly them just being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad nearly falls asleep whilst studying for finals, so James tries to get him to take a break, and Tristan and Connor also help him have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I really just looked at the 'Imagine Your OTP' site out of boredom, but I liked one of the prompts, so I went with it. And if you need background info, the guys basically got an apartment together while in college, so they all just kind of hang around each other, hence why Brad's not alone when he's studying. (And I really like the idea of a Vamps Uni AU, so you may see more of it in the future.)
> 
> Also, the prompt this is based off of: Imagine your OTP having a late night cram session for finals. Person A starts becoming very tired and is dozing off, so Person B forces them out of their chair, and gets them to dance with Person B to get the blood flowing. (Bonus points if they get carried away with the dancing. Bonus points if Person C joins in as well.) Finally, they realize that they need to get back to their studying. (Optional: Not long after they sit back down they already feel tired again.)

_Biology is a natural science concerned with the study of life and living organisms, including their structure, function, growth, evolution, distribution, and taxonomy. Modern biology is a vast and eclectic field, composed of many branches and … sub-subdisciplines..._

Struggling to stay awake whilst studying, Brad felt his eyes drifting shut, but he didn’t have the energy to stop himself, letting himself fall a sleep. But once his head ended up hitting the open book in front of him, he perked up, trying to focus on studying again. As this happened, he could hear a snicker coming from the bed behind him.

“Forcing yourself to study when you’re _this_ tired isn’t healthy, you know.” James pointed out, and Brad could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yeah, but failing wouldn’t help either.” Brad argued. James sighed, getting up and walking over to Brad, placing his head on the younger boy’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“You need a break.” He said.

“I can’t afford a break.” Brad argued. James sighed, spinning the chair around so that Brad was facing him.

“Come on,” He said, taking Brad’s hands in his own and pulling him onto his feet. “Have a little fun, B.” Brad sighed.

“I can’t—” He tried to say, but James stopped him.

“Ah, I don’t wanna hear it.” He said, stepping away from Brad for a moment and pressing play on his iPod speaker, before returning to the younger boy’s side.

“Dance with me.” He said. Brad sighed.

“I don’t want to—” He tried to argue, but again, James ignored him. Instead, he just took Brad’s hand and twirled him, then pulling him in close, their faces just centimeters from each other. But James smirked, pushing Brad away for a moment before beginning to move to the beat, putting on a good show as he exaggerated the swivel of his hips. Brad finally let up and laughed at this, grabbing James and pulling him close.

“Attempting to tease me, McVey?” He said, his voice low. James giggled.

“How could you tell?” He asked innocently, and Brad laughed. Just then, the door to the bedroom opened, and the two turned their heads to see Tristan and Connor now standing in the doorway.

“Study break?” Tristan asked, smile on his face as James nodded.

“Can we join?” Connor asked.

“Of course!” James replied before Brad could say anything. The two who joined them smiled, and Connor slipped over to the player to change the song, putting on a faster-paced dance track. Once he joined the boys again, the four of them began to dance a bit crazily to the song, acting like complete dorks but loving every second of it.

This went on for a few more songs, before the four of them ran out of air, shutting off the music and then practically collapsing onto the bed, all of them panting.

“So, ready to go back to studying?” James asked then. Brad let out a breathless laugh.

“As if,” He said. “Thanks to you, I’m even more tired than before.”

“There’s always tomorrow.” Connor mumbled, already attempting to cuddle up with Tristan. Brad chuckled lightly at the sight.

“He’s got a point.” Tristan said, his eyes falling shut, kissing Connor on the forehead.

“He does.” James added. Brad rolled his eyes.

“You guys are unbelievable.” He said.

 “You love us, though.” James argued. Brad sighed.

“You’re lucky I do.”


End file.
